


Useful

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald likes being useful to Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meltha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/gifts).



Oswald is a patient man. Well he can be if he needs to.  
Sometimes impulse rules him, and he runs with it.  
His mother always told him to slow down, to appreciate the moment.  
But she would support him no matter what he did.  
Not so Jim Gordon.  
Despite being a cop, Jim is hardly averse to bending the rules to get his way.  
Oswald likes that in a man.  
He and Jim could have a beautiful friendship if Jim wasn’t so keen in upholding the law.  
Well, he does break it now and then.  
Oswald thinks about Ed Nygma.  
Such an odd man, despite the tidy surface he looks dark and haunted at times.  
Oswald thinks Nygma might be..useful.  
But his main focus is Jim.  
Jim has stopped seeing that crazy woman Barbara.  
She will cause some beautiful mayhem some day.  
Jim’s new lady Lee is pretty and clever, but Oswald pays her no heed.  
If Jim could see things his way they could rule Gotham together.  
Oswald wants to rule, and he wants his mother to be proud of him.  
He’s a regular man.  
Jim will come to him the next time he needs a favor.  
It’s all right.  
Oswald likes being useful.  
He aims to be useful for Jim for a long time to come.  



End file.
